


I'm Done Playing the Nice Girl

by mango22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Post 8x05. Does he think he'll be able to strip her of everything and then kill her so easily? Danaerys Targaryen will show him who she really is. (Spoilers for the season finale episode based on the leaks)





	I'm Done Playing the Nice Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So from the leaks we know Jon will kill Dany :)))) this reminds me of Morgana Pendragon all over again and I won't even go into the injustice of how terribly these women and their descent into madness/evilness was portrayed buuuut, I will say writing fic where they just say fuck it and truly embrace the monster they made them out to be is cathartic. 
> 
> And no way in hell would Dany go down like that without a fight, no matter what these hacks write. So warning, this is not a happy fic, just a rage induced one to cope while listening to this PERFECT song that fits her situation so much now:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9BVbdph7-c

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_I’m done playing the nice guy, oh won’t you wipe those dry eyes._

_You think you’re better than this,_

_You think you’ve got what it is,_

_You think you’re gods gift,_

_well you’re **wrong**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An eerie silence cloaked the throne room, deep enough to make every gentle step of his echo. How could it feel as cold as the North here while he stood in the center of a burning city?

Everything was frozen, simply dust and dirt. Except  _her._

Daenerys turned around to meet his gaze, and in her eyes, he saw life itself. She was a phoenix, reborn from the ashes, new and shiny and  _breathtaking._

He hated how he still could not control those primal desires. He had once foolishly thought himself above such base instincts, but the cursed blood that coursed through her veins also ran in his. Corrupted, the pair of them.

Her lips curled upward. That smile sent a chill down his spine and Jon involuntarily stepped back.

“Dany…” he croaked out.

“Shhh,” she put a finger on her lips. “Do you hear that,  _nephew?_ ”

He shook his head in despair.

Her grin turned feral. “The bells Jon, the bells. Signaling a new age, a new beginning. No, a return. A rebirth. The blood of Old Valyria came back. To claim what belonged to their ancestors.”

She took a few steps toward him. “To  _my_ ancestors.”

Jon closed the distance between them, and he placed a hand upon her shoulder. She was stone. “This is not you.”

A look of disgust came upon her face as she pushed him away. He stumbled back into the door, the hardwood pressed against his broad shoulders.

“Not me? What do you even know about me? What do you even know about my sacrifices? My losses? **_Everything_** I had to go through for my family name? All that suffering, all that pain...” she whispered, her voice trembling with barely contained fury.

Her violet eyes shone with unshed tears. “And you added to that. I gave and I gave and was repaid with dust. I lost a dragon rescuing you from that suicide mission, I lost more than half my army saving that dreadful wasteland you call home, I listened to advisors who never wanted to help me and were plotting my demise behind my back. Time and time again, I did everything I could to be a good Queen, a just Queen, a Queen for the people.”

Daenerys laughed bitterly and that broken sound pierced his heart. “The people…” she murmured… “those ungrateful, wretched people who never deserved a just ruler. They only respond to fire and blood, and so that is what I gave them.”

She was close enough that he could smell the embers on her. He inhaled, the smell of smoke filling his lungs like poison.

His Queen placed her lips against his ear, “This isn’t me? No, my love. This wasn’t me. But Westeros has forced my hand, all because they could not accept someone with the name Targaryen. And now you come along, and suddenly lay claim to the legacy of our ancestors? No, no, no.” she crooned softly, almost in a song-like manner.

“The legacy of Targaryens shall live and die with me.” And in one swift motion, Jon felt that familiar sensation of a blade penetrating his flesh. He looked down at his chest, the red pooling on the ground beneath them, staining their feet.

_Bound together by blood._

Danaerys twisted the dagger in deeper. “You think I didn’t know you were going to kill me? Oh, nephew, there is still so much you don’t know.”

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Just a deep, guttural sound, like a dragon’s roar.

In death, she didn’t abandon him. She let him clutch onto her, place his head against her breast, held his hand as he breathed his last.

Her beautiful face the final image in his mind before he let go. Danaerys closed his eyes, and only then did she allow herself to break. To show tenderness and express sorrow.

She kissed each eyelid and let her tears flow. _Betrayal of love._

Just as the prophecy had predicted.

Greyworm and Kinvara entered the room to find the last two Targaryens wrapped in an embrace on the ground.  

Kinvara bowed her head. “I’m sorry, my Queen.”

Danaerys shook her head. “No, you saved my life. Without your warning, it would be my dead body on the floor now.”

She finally let go and stood up, her gown stained with tears and blood.

Grey Worm asked softly, “Khaleesi, shall we burn the body?”

“No. Send him back to Winterfell, he should be buried in the crypts with his beloved starks. His true family. And send a message along with him to his sister. Tell Sansa Stark, winter comes and goes, but the Dragon’s reign is eternal.”

She thought of the new eggs she was going to hatch soon. She thought of the new Dawn she would bring. She thought of the way she would take out all her enemies, root and stem.

_Viserys caressed her neck and whispered, “The Dragon is awake now.”_

“Tell her, my reign has just begun.”


End file.
